


ready? hit it, get it (attention)

by yoonoohs



Series: tumblr requests [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood, Injury, Other, Underground Fighter AU, idk - Freeform, lapslock, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: tumblr request: bambam/ reader; “i may be an idiot, but i’m not stupid!”(gang/underground fighter au)





	ready? hit it, get it (attention)

**Author's Note:**

> for the loml and cutest leader pria! not beta read, pls tell me if u spot any mistakes :")

you’re walking back to your apartment after shopping when you spot him.

bambam’s glaring at some blond a good half a head taller than him, and you can tell from the tight pull of his lips that bambam’s about to say something he might regret. seeing as how he was your boyfriend and as such your responsibility, you decided to step in.

“bambam!” you call, pretending to have not noticed the thick, angry tension between the two boys. “bammie, hey! there you are! you’re supposed to help me with the groceries, stupid!” you scold him, hoping to god your four years of high school drama were going to pay off. you had noticed a peculiar, familiar, looking tattoo poking out of the blond boy’s collar. the graceful curve of the bird’s wing and the stylized ‘G’ it was wrapped around was unmistakable.

bambam turned to you with a bewildered expression, but after the subtle glare you sent his way, he quickly went along with your ruse. “oh, yeah, sorry about that! My…friend, here, held me up a bit.” he chuckled. the blond gave bambam a harsh, angry look before turning to you. “im sorry for holding him up,” he says, voice a lot quieter than you expected. he turns away quickly and disappears into the gloom and shade of the alleys. you only watch to make sure he’s gone before you turn back to your stupid fuck of a boyfriend. grabbing him by his jacket, you tug hm into the apartment building disregarding his whines and complaints.

“you fucking long legged idot, what the fuck possessed you to pick a fight with someone from got7!?” you screech once safe in your apartment. bambam pouts and picks at a still healing bruise on his arm. “stop it,” you hiss, batting his hand away. his pout deepens. “i could’ve handled it! i may be an idiot, but i”m not stupid!” he argues. you give him a hard look. “seriously! i could’ve handled it!” you scoff and push past him, making your way into the kitchen.

“that’s not the fucking point, bambam!” you shout back. your hand shakes as you reach for a glass. you think your voice shakes just as much.

“then what is the point?” he asks, now standing in the kitchen doorway. you drop the glass in a fit of rage and frustration, uncaring of the sharp sting of glass piercing your skin. “the fucking point is he could’ve of fucking killed you! you‘re so goddamn used to going into fights headfirst expecting some fucking ref to stop your opponent before he kills you but guess what, kunpimook? that guy isn’t just another asshole in the ring, he’s part of a fucking gang!” you’re crying and screaming, and you’re certain your annoying middle aged neighbors are going to start complaining soon but fuck. you almost lost your stupid boyfriend.

fuck. you almost lost your stupid boyfriend.

you slide down to the floor, glass shards digging into your knees and hands. “why don’t you get it, you goddamn fucking stupid idiot!?” you sob. “i could’ve fucking lost you,” you manage to choke out.

you feel someone pick you up gently, picking out glass from your bloody knees and palms. “i’m sorry,” bambam murmurs, sitting you in the same seat he usually takes after a bad fight. he starts patching you up and if you weren’t so goddamn emotional, you’d make a joke about how he actually learned something from watching you work all those times. as it is, you simply sniffle quietly as he cleans you up. “promise me you’ll be more careful.” you croak out after a few silent moments. “it’s already so fucking hard knowing you fight in those shitty fights all the time, this is too much. promise me you’ll be careful, bam.” you plead, finally looking at him properly. he’s beautiful even now, with his lip chewed half to death and eyebrows creased in worry. he nods, taking your now bandaged hand and wrapping his pinkie around yours.

“promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @koalahoon or on tumblr @stoner-mark


End file.
